


yours and mine (to play upon this earth)

by Baldanders



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: Серконосские свадьбы кричаще, до безвкусия, яркие. Корво вспоминает, что посещал их в юности, и они были наполнены цветами, длинными разноцветными лентами и громким смехом. Вино льется рекой на серконосских свадьбах и там никогда не увидишь угрюмых лиц.Но сейчас они в Дануолле, и в Дануолле нужно праздновать так же, как местные жители.





	yours and mine (to play upon this earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yours and mine (to play upon this earth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182539) by [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked). 



Серконосские свадьбы кричаще, до безвкусия, яркие. Корво вспоминает, что посещал их в юности, и они были наполнены цветами, длинными разноцветными лентами и громким смехом. Вино льется рекой на серконосских свадьбах и там никогда не увидишь угрюмых лиц.

  
Но сейчас они в Дануолле, и в Дануолле нужно праздновать так же, как местные жители.

  
Их костюмы белые с золотой отделкой. Эмили хлопает, когда утром видит Корво, и ее глаза сияют. Она крепко обнимает его и обещает не смеяться, если он запутается в словах клятвы. В глазах Эмили слезы, но она утирает их тонким платком, вместо рукава. Она выросла и Корво знает это. Но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными: она высмаркивается в носовой платок и разглядывает свои сопли стоя посреди комнаты, на глазах у горничных.

  
В другой комнате Дауд также не в своем обычном красном. Томас стоит рядом с ним, заложив руки за спину. Они сняли маски, когда пришли в Башню Дануолла, чтобы служить Императрице и Дауд снова видит детей, которых он воспитал. Уличные крысы, грязь общества, которые выросли в убийц рядом с ним. Люди, которые унижали их в прошлом, боятся сейчас. Он подарил им возможность мести и с тех пор они были верны.

  
— Красный означает счастье в Морли, — говорит Томас, — Это венки, которые ты заставил меня собирать из «Красных сестер», твой — красный, сэр.

  
У Корво — голубой, но не цвета кителя, который он носил, стремительно пересекая Дануолл с клинком в руке и меткой Чужого, вспыхивавшей в темноте. Нет, решил Дауд. Он хочет, чтобы Корво был в синем, напоминающем серконосский лазурит, а также васильки, которые цветут в их вечном лете.

  
Их свадьба проходит в саду. Там стоит большая белая арка, чтобы они могли принести свои клятвы и представитель Аббатства по имени Уиндхэм, который тщательно наблюдает за всем, но, не смотря на это, Дауд чувствует Чужого в толпе. Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть и Корво, стоящий под аркой, прослеживает его взгляд. Дауд улавливает шепотки в толпе, но ни один не может разобрать.

  
— Ой! Он похож на Дугласа Черча, — Каллиста шепчет с удивлением в голосе на ухо Пьеро, — Исследователь. У нас был его портрет в школе, для воодушевления.

  
Дауд продолжает идти и, когда он останавливается напротив Корво под аркой, ему кажется, что его сердце заполнило собой всю грудь.

  
Церемония проходит без сучка и задоринки. Когда приходит время поцелуя, Дауд касается щеки Корво рукой с меткой. Тот смущается, краснощекий под своим синим венком. Корво, который незамеченным проскользнул через Дануолл, без отнимания жизней. Корво, победивший одну из самых опасных ведьм Дануолла и оставивший ее спать на кровати, вне досягаемости крыс. Он выглядит довольным и смущенным, и Дауд может сказать наверняка, что он никогда не ожидал, что Корво будет беспокоится из-за публичного поцелуя.

  
Дауд наклоняется и они с Корво встречаются на полпути. Эмили бросает в воздух лепестки и визжит, подбадривая их со своего места. Томас краем взгляда замечает мелькнувший красный китель и поворачивается, но ее нигде не видно. Солнце бьет по их спинам и в Дануолле впервые за несколько месяцев чувствуется тепло.


End file.
